


Blue Skies

by gryjoy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, On Hold, Pining, Possible smut, Protective Rick Grimes, Tags will be added, gay/bi solidarity, set the winter after season 3 and before season 4, the boys going on a run, theyre both smitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: Rick likes to watch the sunrise, its become a sense of comfort. And when him and Daryl go out too far on a run and have to stay in a family friendly two story house for the night while Rick isn't sure if he’ll be able to keep his feeling bottled up.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> theme song  
> blue skies - noah & the whale
> 
> im very tired and going on a rickyl down spiral 
> 
> also tomorrow, july 8, is my birthday and ill be 15 so thats dope

Sometimes he would wake up early in the morning just to watch the sunrise. Rick sometimes saw Beth sitting in the gated crosswalk but that was only once in a blue moon.

The colorful sky reminded him of how life used to be. Before the dead walked. Before he knew what true loss was.

It was the same that morning as most others. Rick watered the crops and checked on the pigs which were only illuminated by the moon that rick always felt he couldn't escape.

The loud clanking of dead flesh upon the metal fence felt absent compared to the overwhelming sounds of cicadas and crickets.

Under the small man built shack that housed the pigs, there was a small overhang with a foldable chair that Rick would sit in and watch the sunrise.

A curfew had been set since they took in the people of Woodbury, just to make sure no one got hurt. But Rick normally broke it.

When Rick sat down he could feel the cold seep through his jeans from the nighttime air.

He inhaled the bitter air before exhaling. It seemed to get colder and colder at night, but Rick was wearing a thick flannel with soft material that he had found while out on a run with Daryl and Glenn. Under it was a white shirt with dark bloodstains that he couldn't get out but it kept him warm.

Rick wasn't entirely sure what time it was but he knew the sun would be up soon since the moon was no longer visible.

"Need som' company?" Rick heard a voice say, Daryl came from around the corner with a plush blanket he had found on the run. He saw Rick giving him a look, "shut up, man, it's been getting cold and Carol didn' want it."

"No, no, it's okay," Rick laughed. He watched Daryl pull another foldable chair from under his blanket covered arm and put it next to Rick.

"Once everybody's up I'm plannin' on goin' farther than last time," Daryl started, Rick had noticed the hunter’s hair had been getting longer, "too far fer three people, wanna join?"

Rick nodded, "Carl's read all the entertaining stuff, maybe we could try and find some new books or games to keep everyone, especially the kids, busy.”

Daryl hummed a sound of agreement but didn't speak. Rick looked over at him and could tell he was thinking of something.

"What's on your mind?" Rick questioned and Daryl shrugged.

“Why are you normally out here? It's cold and there's bugs, it ain't exactly paradise," Daryl answered.

"You're a Hunter and.. bugs scare you?" Rick laughed slightly.

"That ain't what I'm sayin'," Daryl huffed halfheartedly, "an' some fuckers have a nasty bite," he said.

They sat in silence listening to the chirping of insects and animals instead of the dead trying to eat them through the fence.

Rick moved his hand to pet the blanket that laid over Daryl's arm, "soft right?" The hunter spoke and Rick nodded. He pulled his hand away and smiled that Daryl didn't immediately tense or flinch.

"And made for girls," Rick said and Daryl hit his arm with the back of his hand.

"Ain't the point," Daryl said with fake anger, "also, ain't much options nowadays."

Rick smiled and nodded, "maybe we can find more stuff with the same texture," Rick started, "if we can get a ton I could convince Beth and or Carol to cut them into mittens or sweaters once winter hits."

"Not this one," Daryl said firmly gripping his blanket.

"No, not that one," Rick assured with a smile.

The talking ceased and they watched the dark sky become vibrant with different shades of orange and yellow which lit up the blue sky.

"This is why I'm normally out here," Rick said in a soft tone. He looked over at Daryl who's eyes reflected the colors and who he could now see more clearly with the light.

Sometimes he had thoughts. Domestic thoughts. Impossible thoughts. Thoughts only possible in his mind.

He turned his head away and put his attention back to the bright sky but his mind was elsewhere. Distracted. His little fantasies he dare not say aloud consisted of him kissing Daryl gently, slowly. Putting his hands on the hunter's sides and just holding him. Letting the man know he was okay.

"Now you're the one thinkin'," Daryl said and when Rick turned to him he smiled.

"Thinkin' about how you need a haircut," Rick teased.

"No way in hell," Daryl laughed and Rick furrowed a brow so Daryl elaborated, "don't trust no one near my neck, 'specially with somethin' sharp," Daryl shifted his head slightly, "plus it's gettin' cold, more hair, more warmth," god, the sound of the hunters laugh melted his heart.

Rick ran a hand through his own hair, "I need a haircut," he said as he pulled his hand away. The curls were getting harder to manage and Carol told him he should cut his hair before he gets grabbed by a walker.

"Nah man, trust me, don' cut it," Daryl said, he followed up his thought with something under his breath but Rick couldn't here.

"Hm?" Rick Hummed questioning

"Nothin'," Daryl said and Rick didn't push.

He liked this. Sitting with Daryl watching the sunrise. Rick sometimes wondered if it was possible to be more and do that. Possibly hold hands watching the sunrise and smile at each other knowing they had lived another day. But alas, a fantasy shall stay a fantasy

Daryl stretched his arms up and Rick could hear the unwelcomed crack that followed.

"Gonna go gear up fer later, wanna come?" Daryl questioned as he stood.

Rick shook his head, "I'll stay," Daryl nodded and strolled towards the cement building.

Rick sighed watching the man he longed for walk away. He looked back at the sky.

A fantasy is just a fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

Carl seemed to be in a good mood. He and one of the other children were chasing each other with sticks wacking each other and he had a look that Rick hadn't seen since before the end of everything. It made Rick feel warm and a genuine sense of happiness he seemed to rarely feel nowadays.

Rick continued to pack his small bag with some waters Carol had filled the morning prior. "You sure you don't need me?" Glenn questioned handing Rick the last bottle.

The sheriff shook his head, "Daryl and I got it," he watched his friend shift waiting for direction, "keep an eye on Carl?" he knew Carol would be doing that anyway but if he could have extra eyes on his son he would feel better about leaving.

Glenn immediately nodded, "I can do that," Glenn moved across the metal table so he was in front of his leader.

Rick pulled the zipper shut and tested the weight on his fingers before pulling the small pack over his shoulder. "Oh," Glenn said leaning to grab Rick's gun and hatchet handing it to him, "could you maybe look for something for Maggie? For Christmas, I know we won't be celebrating it but I thought it could be nice and.." he trailed off but Rick gave him a smile.

"No, no, I get it," he reassured, "I'll look."

Glenn smiled, "thanks, man."

Glenn walked Rick to the gate patting him on the shoulder as he went to stand next to the gate to open it. Daryl's head was down as he sat on his bike, he was moving stuff around in his bag.

Carl stood idle with the large stick still gripped in his adolescent hand. Rick approached him putting his hand on his son's shoulder, "I'll be back later," he promises and Carl nods but is hesitant to hug his father.

Carl hugs his waist but pulls away quickly, "good luck."

Rick smiled messing his son's hair with his hand. "Always am."

Carl stepped back letting his father move to Daryl's bike. Rick swung his leg over the back and shifter his bag so it sat higher.

"Ready?" Glenn questioned and Daryl pushed his back to the side with a nod as he gripped handles of his bike. The loud purr and vibration of the machine made Rick's hands tingle as he adjusted his grip on the edge of the seat.

Glenn and one of the men from Woodbury pulled open the gate that entered the field with the small farm they had started to build.

Daryl moved his bike downed the path and was met by two other Woodbury men pulling open the last two gates that protected them from the cruel outside world.

The hum of Daryl's bike and the breeze was something of peace. Daryl patted his side before quickly putting his hand back on the throttle, “grab on tah my jacket,” Daryl said loudly over the hum of the bike.

Rick didn't respond but he nodded knowing his friend couldn't see him. He let his hands grip onto the vest overlaying the worn leather jacket. The wind felt good in his hair, the chill sent goose flesh down his spine and over his arms.

Rick closed his eyes and inhaled the bitter air enjoying the smell of the trees and the worn leather on Daryl's jacket. The smell made Rick light-headed causing him to grip onto the jacket harder.

They passed through a small town with a strip mall with small mom and pop shops they had picked clean the week prior, Rick could tell the area used to have a nice feel before everything started to rot.

Daryl kept going, ignoring the dead trying to grab at them.

They passed by more stores which included a large grocery store which Glenn and Rick had planned to go to on the next run.

Daryl rounded the corner smoothly and Rick adjusted his grip on Daryl's vest watching a squirrel run across the cracked, broken road.

They passed a few houses that looked small and rattled. As they kept going the houses grew in size and numbers, Daryl weaved his way through the broken down cars which gave Rick a chance to look through the cracked windows.

One of the cars has a door that was open ajar with a baby seat covered in dark blood. It gave Rick a feeling he wishes he could forget. He looks away and looks down at his hands as Daryl speeds up when they got to open the road.

*

Rick wasn't sure how far they were from the prison but they had been riding for an hour maybe longer.

The sun was at the highest point in the sky having the trees cast shadows over the road. Daryl stopped his bike on the side of the road near some bushes. Rick followed Daryl's lead getting off the bike and letting go of the man's vest.

Rick stood by stretching as Daryl his bike into the bushes until it was no longer visible. Rick stretched his arm over his head and watched as the hunter reappeared from the brush.

"There's a neighborhood a few houses down that's primarily two stories," Rick stated letting his arms swing to his sides, "we should head up there."

Daryl stopped a few steps in front of Rick pulling his crossbow into hand, "was the plan," he said under his breath and Rick barely caught it.

"Oh," Rick said softly following his friend's steps to walk on the side on the street that followed against the vegetation.

They were met with a road that split into four and Rick followed without question as he made his way to the high-end neighborhood.

“You’ve been here before haven’t you?” Rick questioned in a low tone as he watched Daryl move some overgrown vegetation to reveal a hole in the brick wall that blocked off the small community from the outside world.

“Found it on mah last run,” Daryl responded, “found this place a while back but there was dead hanging all over it, weren’t able to get in,” the hunter moved out of the way from his friend to go through the hole first, “lady’s first.”

Rick pulled his silenced gun from its holster under his thick flannel as he shot Daryl a look. Rick ducked his head into the brush and emerged on the other side, the place was large but small with what looked like a dried-out pond in the center with frogs that used to spit water.

Daryl emerged behind him with a smile, "gates ain't broken, doors ain't broken in," Daryl started standing next to Rick, "place ain't been touched since it started."

Rick could feel the click in his brain as he understood what his friend was saying, "you figure?" Daryl only nodded.

There were houses that disappeared behind trees and into their own small neighborhoods, a few were two-story but most were a single story with the cars still in the driveway.

"Where is everyone?" Rick questioned, he knew Daryl would know the answer but he couldn't help but ask.

"Dunno," Daryl said shifting his hands on his weapon, the man's attention was drawn to the golf carts that were parked on the side of the road, Rick could tell he wanted to ride one.

"You can ride one once we make sure this place is safe," Rick said, the happy look Daryl gave him melted his heart.

Daryl blinked hard looking away, "we gotta get to a second story, see what we can see."

Rick nodded following Daryl as he started to walk up the road. Rick could see the small smile that played on Daryl's lips as they passed the golf carts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was gonna be longer but then i decided against it

**Author's Note:**

> gonna try and update once or twice a week and next week im going to stay with my grandma on my stepdads side so ill post a few times probably 
> 
> also there might be more than 5 chapters but ill try and keep it to 5 chapters bc i need soft rickyl


End file.
